It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 1
by SkyDawn1
Summary: -Based off of Girl Meets World but with new characters acting as Riley's parents plus both Riley and Maya are in high school and 18- What happens when a friend you've known for so long has feelings for you? what do you say? or think? this is the case for Riley as she goes on a journey of discovery with Maya in this fanfiction exclusive!


It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 1 Thing's Get Mixed Up

"Hey Riley!" the voice echoed in my head as my eyes began to open and I surveyed my surrounding's before turning over to the voice in question "What is it Maya? were not at school yet." I whined as Maya nudged me "Well not yet, but soon." she added as I rolled my still barely open eyes,  
me and Maya have been best friends for...a long time now and we always have each other's backs! like the time I was running late for English and Maya made up a brilliant excuse to the teacher and saved my biscuits or the time Maya had no lunch to speak for and I was there with an extra bag just for her "It's funny isn't it?" Maya then said causing my head to turn to the blonde girl "What's funny?" I questioned awaiting some form of punchline like she always delivers "It's just that well...where are we going?" she pondered looking at me while playing with her lip as I began to laugh "Maya? are you sure your okay today? were on our way to school!" I said as Maya cutely rolled her eyes "No you dingus! I meant where are we going with our lives? I mean here we are, two girls, in a sea of student body's just waiting to make a name for ourselves and yet..."  
Maya stopped what she was saying, a mixture of thought and daydreaming as she tried piecing the words together "And yet we never seem to get anywhere." she finished as I shrugged "I guess life is funny that way Maya...all the teachers keep saying that were still young and to go out there and make a name for ourselves but...I guess life can find a way to pick you up or push you down" I said as Maya smiled "You sure do have a way with words kiddo." Maya said patting my hand as the bus pulled up to the school.

Me and Maya were both students at John Quincy Adams High School and found it all around fun, even though we did have our encounters with the strange people in the school, but we managed to survive those and continue to exist as normal people...or as normal can get "So Riley? you getting ready for the big dance this Friday?" Maya asked as I shrugged "I don't really have anyone to go out with Maya" I said sighing as Maya raised a finger to her chin "How about Jason?" she asked pointing to the tall lanky boy in his locker "Nah...too tall for my tastes." I said as she pointed to another boy "How about Roger?" she said pointing to the boy walking past us as he glanced at her finger before smiling as she reeled her hand back "Ew no." she replied as Roger walked away rolling his eyes "Listen Maya, my rock, my only good friend in the sea of students that would never fully get me like you do, none of these guys are right for me!" I said extending my arms out "The only guy that catches my eye is Lucas! and he's already dating someone!" I shouted as everyone looked at me "Okay okay enough looking people! and Maya you shouldn't have to look for love, just let love find you." Maya said as she danced over to her locker and opened it up "Easy for you to say Maya, I bet you have a lot of guys all over you." I said going over to my locker and tugging on the lock "Ugh! I can't seem to remember my number!" I cried as my head fell upon the locker door to which Maya slid over to me and unlocked the locker "B...but how?" I asked as she winked "We're friends Maya,  
you told me your combination number in case you ever forgot it!" Maya exclaimed as I smiled at her "Maya, you're a real good friend!" I said as I wrapped my arms around Maya and gave her a big hug.

School wasn't much to write home about, but the times I spent with Maya made the time seem to fly by! actually now that I think about it...when me and Maya are together a lot of time passes, but in a way i'm not really complaining about it at all, and as the final bell of school sounded I knew it was going to be dreadful to say goodbye to her as I exited the school bus to my house "Hey kiddo!" Maya said as I smiled wide "Hey" was the only word I could produce as she bumped me with her hip "So I was thinking...how about we have a sleep over tonight?" Maya asked as my heart jumped up and down in excitement "Yeah!" I squealed excitedly as Maya looked at me "Come on Riley...were eighteen, not kids!" she said as I coughed and smiled "S...sorry Maya" I coughed out as we both laughed and got outside as we both climbed the bus only to notice the seats that we both shared was already taken "Oh come on!" Maya said huffing as I shook my head "And I really wanted to sit next to you Maya!" I huffed as well kicking the ground "Well we can stand being apart until we get to your house Riley...or do you want to go to my house?" she asked as I opted for my house as she nodded and took a seat next to smelly Brandon as I took a seat a couple rows behind by Jessica "O M G Riley! how have you been? I have so much to talk to you about!" she began as she went on a rant about everything that had been happening to her as I groaned throughout the entire thing.

"Finally i'm home!" I said as Maya laughed "Let me guess...Jessica?" she said pointing as I pushed her finger to the side "Yes...and it got even more annoying when she mentioned her home life!" I said rolling my eyes as I opened the door and stretched my arms out "Hey there kiddo!  
you finally back from another day of school huh?" Justin said coming out of the bedroom "Yea dad, and Maya is going to spend the night with me, is that okay?" I said as he waved a hand "Hey, go ahead!" he said as I went into my room as Maya placed her backpack on the bed and plopped down upon it as she bounced a bit before settling down "So what should we do now?" Maya asked as she put a finger to her lips as I placed my backpack down on my bean bag chair "I have no idea Riley" I replied sighing as Maya got up "Maybe a board game? or how about truth or dare?" Maya said as I looked at the time "well my mom won't be home for another hour seeing as it's a quarter to four now...plus for dinner tonight were having fried chicken so...sure." I said sitting down next to Maya as we smiled at each other "Okay kiddo...you go first"  
Maya declared as I stood up and coughed out a bit "Okay Maya...truth or dare?" I asked as she began to think for a minute "dare!" she said as I smiled even wider "I dare you...to kiss mister panda." I said as I took the stuffed panda from my bed and gave it to her "You still have this stuffed panda I gave you when we were fifteen?" Maya said holding it up as I laughed "Come on Maya! kiss mister panda" I said as Maya rolled her eyes and pecked the panda on the cheek "There! you happy?" Maya asked throwing the panda behind her as I laughed "Come on Maya!"  
I said patting her leg as she smirked at me "Okay kiddo...truth or dare?" she said as I bit my lip in thought as she crossed her arms "dare!" I said finally settling on it as she sat back and smiled "I dare you...to..." she said as her words began to trail along as she began to think of what kind of dare would fit me as she shrugged "I dare you to kiss mister panda." she said taking my panda and throwing it at me "Come on Maya, you can't do the same dare twice now!" I said as Maya took my panda from me "Fine...I don't know...kiss the floor." Maya said as I laughed "Are you sure you want me to kiss the floor?" I said as she nodded "Fine!" I said getting down on the floor and giving it a quick smooch as I got back up to find Maya laughing "Oh my god you kissed the floor!" Maya said as I pushed her further on the bed "Whatever!" I said as we continued doing silly dares until four in the evening.

"Guys! i'm home!" Rachel called out as me and Maya walked out of the bedroom to greet her "Hey mom!" I said as I gave her a big hug "Hey my sweety! you having Riley over tonight?" she asked as I nodded "Yeah, Riley wants to spend the night." I replied as she smiled "Well that's great then! we do have an extra chicken thigh that I really wanted to fry up!" Rachel said as we both smiled "Hey baby!" Justin said hugging Rachel as they both kissed causing me and Riley to pretend stick our fingers in our mouths "Come on mom and dad!" I said as they both laughed "Hey now! your finding guys cute now aren't you?" Rachel said as I smirked "In that school? the only cute looking one is Lucas, and he has someone!"  
I said as Rachel wrapped an arm around me "You'll see Riley, you will find the man of your dreams and you will never want to let him go!" she said as I giggled "Yea, like when I'm well passed forty!" I said as Rachel tussled my hair "Trust me on this Riley, you'll find love in the strangest of places, that's how I met your mother!" Justin said as Rachel swatted him "Yea, meeting him outside of a taco truck and then having to save him from an oncoming car" Rachel said as Justin laughed "yeah...I was clumsy that day because of how gorgeous your mom was and still is!"  
he said as we both laughed from that save "By the way, where is Adam?" Rachel said as Adam came charging out of his room and ran up to her "Mommy mommy! at class today we learned how to draw animals and I drew a cat!" he said holding up a crudely drawn cat picture as Rachel picked Adam up and smiled "oh my Adam! that is a very pretty cat picture you have there!" Rachel began to praise Adam as he smiled and held the picture high above his head as me and Maya smiled and clapped at the accomplishment.

Maya emerged out of the bathroom in a big fuzzy robe as she walked over to the bed and got in "Wow, I never knew fried chicken could taste like that!" she said as I got in bed with her and smiled "Yeah, my mom knows how to make fried chicken" I said as we both laid there in bed with the lights on as Maya turned over to me "Hey kiddo?" Maya said as I looked over to her "Yeah?" I said looking back at her "You ever think...  
we'll ever find love?" she asked as I looked up at the ceiling pondering the question that was laid out for me "Well mom did say that love can come from the strangest of places...so yeah." I said as she smiled at me "Well...goodnight Riley." Maya said as she closed her eyes and turned over as I closed my eyes as well as I slowly began to let sleep take me away "Riley!" a voice called out as I bolted up and looked around "Hello?"  
I called out as I got up only to find myself in a pitch black void "Okay...i'm in a dream!" I said looking around only to spot Maya "Hey Maya!" I shouted as I ran up to her "Hey baby!" she said as I took a step back "Baby?" I said making a funny face as she bit her lower lip and walked slowly towards me "Yeah! now get over here!" Maya said as I backed up "I don't think I'll be doing that thank you." I said turning around only to jump back as Maya was closer to me now "M...M...Maya...how...did you?" I stammered as she kept walking up to me "We're dating now remember?"  
Maya said as I looked at her weird "No...were friends...nothing more!" I said spinning around to find Maya on top of me as our lips began touching as I backed up further "M...Maya stop now!" I said gulping as Maya licked her lips "Just give me some sugar baby." she said as she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me as our lips met "NOOOO" I screamed as I managed to wake up only to find Maya staring at me as our lips were locked and I had my hand in her pajama bottoms as we both laid there frozen until I took my hand out and rolled over only to fall to the floor as Maya sat up and looked at me "I...need...bathroom!" I said scrambling up and exited the room as I ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I flicked on the bathroom light "It's okay Riley! you didn't make out with your friend!" I said walking up to the mirror and turned on the faucet as I splashed cold water on my face "You just...woke up...on top of Maya...with her silky smooth skin...pouty lips...delicious...NO!" I shouted covering my head...Was I thinking about Maya...in that way? "Come on Riley...it was a mistake!...her shirt was unbuttoned and sure you did have your hand under her pajama bottoms but...it was a mistake" I said laughing about it as I turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom and back to my room as Maya looked at me "So...we gonna discuss this?" Maya said as I began to blush as I got into bed "It was just a mistake...now we can go back to be-" I began to say only to be interrupted as Maya moved over and kissed me on the lips as I tasted a hint of cinnamon and chocolate as she broke the kiss "Riley...I think i'm in love with you" Maya said as she brushed my hair and smiled "I...to...the umm place...bathroom" I said getting back up "Riley wait!" Maya said as I looked at her "come back into bed with me...we need to talk about this" she said as I went back into bed with her as I smiled nervously "So...how are you feeling?" Maya asked me as I looked around and clapped my hands "I'm...feeling fine" I said as Maya got up closer to me "No Riley...I mean...how are you" Maya asked again as I brushed my hair back "Maya...I don't know...this...this is all new to me...and...since were getting thing's out in the open, I've kinda been thinking about you more than a friend"  
I said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around me "For how long?" Maya asked kissing my cheek as I blushed "Like...three years" I said as Maya's eyes grew wide "oh wow! three years to hold a crush on little old me? most guys don't even last one year" Maya joked as she nuzzled me in her arms "So...were really together?" I said as she giggled as kissed my lips "were together kiddo...I love you" Maya said as I smiled wide "I love you too Maya" I said as we both laid in the bed holding each other happily.

The next morning I awoke only to find the body that had kept me happy and warm missing as I rubbed my eyes and looked around "Maya? I called out as my mom's voice rang out "She's in here sweety" causing me to get up and stretch out as I made a very loud yawn and exit the bedroom as I walked into the living room where Maya was already dressed "Hey kiddo, you're still in your night clothes" she said teasingly as I smiled "Yeah...I just figured I would stay in these for a bit" I said as she bit her lower lip at me "So i'm sure you two are excited for the big dance that's happening on Friday!" Rachel said as me and Maya eyed each other "Riley? you going to be taking anyone special?" Rachel added as I brushed my hair back "You could say that" I said as Rachel turned to me "Oh wow honey that's amazing news! and who is this strapping guy?"  
Rachel asked as I looked to Maya before looking back at Rachel "It's...ummm...T...Ta...Tom...Tom Brady!" I said as she looked at me weird "The football player?" Rachel asked as I began to sweat "Oh no, she means the Tom from school!" Maya said walking towards me and grabbing my hand "Come on and we can get dressed and ready for school." Maya added as we went into the bedroom and closed the door "Maya! what are we going to do?" I asked as Maya walked up to me and gave me a kiss "Nothing...were just going to play this cool okay babe" Maya said as she proceeded to raid my closet for an outfit "But Maya...we can't go to the dance this Friday...everyone will think...well you know." I said as Maya pulled out a top and pants combo "That what? were dating? let them think what they want Riley! I just want you." she said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight "I know Maya...your the best" I said as she began to kiss me deeply as the door knob turned causing her to shove me to the bed as the door opened up and Rachel poked her head in "Riley are you okay?" she said as I waved a hand "I'm fine...fine fine fine" I said laughing nervously as she shrugged her shoulders "Well when your ready I can take you two up to school" she said as I looked at the time "Wow...we better go now" I said as she nodded closing the door.

At lunch Maya found me and sat next to me with the school's lunch offerings which consisted of your usual slice of dull pizza with a couple of sides and a chocolate milk as she sighed loudly "Oh my god food here sucks!" Maya complained as she picked the pizza slice up and dangled it "And they call this food!" Maya added as I laughed "Well it's food" I said as she smirked "Baby if we were at my house I could show you a lot about good food wearing nothing but an apron" Maya said as I turned my head trying hard not to envision Maya in only an apron "So...the dance...is like three days away huh?" I said quickly changing the topic as Maya laughed "Yea kiddo, i'm just wondering what i'm gonna wear to it though...or if I like...have to buy a corsage for you?" Maya said as I shrugged "I have no idea what's supposed to happen at dances." I said as Maya opened her milk carton and began sipping at it "Well we like...need to figure it out Riley...I mean what music do we play? or who's gonna take us both to the dance? your mother might get suspicious of us in the same car!" she said as visions of my mom asking us where are dates were filled my head as I shook them away "Let's...just think about this at my place" I said as Maya laughed "Riley...I have to go back home" she said as I gave her a pair of puppy eyes "Come on Riley!...don't you dare!" Maya said as I pouted "Fine!" Maya finally broke down as I smiled and raised a fist of triumph in the air "my god Riley you are adorkable" Maya added as I stuck my tongue out "I am not Maya!" I protested as she grinned.

As we both left the school day behind and entered my house we both decided to retire to the bedroom "So Riley! now that were dating...shouldn't truth or dare be a little more...I don't know...adult?" she said as I laughed "like what?" I said in between my laughter as Maya shrugged "I don't know like...Riley truth or dare?" Maya asked as I looked at her "dare!" I said as she grinned "Okay then...take off your shirt!" she said as I looked at her "You want me...to take this shirt off?" I asked puzzled as she nodded "Okay" I said pulling on the hem of the shirt as I raised it slowly up past my belly button "Oh wow...Riley giving me a show huh?" Maya joked as I rolled my eyes at her as my shirt went further up until my pink laced bra came into view "Delicious Riley" Maya said clapping her hands and whistling as my shirt went further exposing my entire bra as the door opened and my dad stepped in "Hey girls I-" he said as he saw what I was doing and quickly stepped back out and closed the door as I quickly pulled my shirt down and blushed "Oh god! your father saw your breasts" Maya teased as I slapped her leg "Maya!" I silently yelled as a knock came to the door "Ummm is everyone...decent?" Justin said as Maya laughed "Yea mister J she's all decent" Maya blurted out as Justin opened the door and walked in "Listen Riley, your mom called and said she was gonna be late" Justin said as I nodded "oh...and Maya's spending another night here" I said as he smiled "Okay you two, don't go wild in here! and we might have pork chops tonight" he said leaving the room as I breathed a sigh and flopped on the bed "Well...we should play this when everyone's in bed" Maya said as she laughed "I just showed my dad my bra...how embarrassing is that?" I said covering my face with my hands as Maya got on top of me "Riley...it's over now...your dad's gone and now we can close the door and play more dirty truth or dare!" Maya said getting up and closing the door and locking it "Now lose the shirt" Maya said as I took my shirt off and tossed it on the bed as she sat back down on the bed "Now it's your turn!" she said as I began thinking of what to say "Ummm truth or dare?" I said as Maya got close to me "Dare" she said in a rather sultry voice as I nodded "Take your shirt off" I said as she grinned and got up "I am very glad you said that!" she said as I tilted my head "Why?" I asked as she lifted her shirt up as it almost reached her breasts "Because i'm not wearing a bra" she said lifting her shirt up and exposing her bare breasts as my nose began to bleed and I turned around stunned "MAYA!" I screamed getting up and running to the door to unlock and open it with my free hand as Maya fell on the bed and began laughing hard as I ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to splash water on my nose "Maya...why did you do that?" I said to myself as I grabbed some toilet paper from the roll and held it up to my nose as Maya entered the bathroom and wrapped her arms around my waist "Come on baby! it's just truth or dare! you gotta be prepared to see your girlfriends tits now" she said as I blushed "Maya! your...hot okay...and besides...your boobs are bigger than mine!" I said as she lifted up her shirt as I saw her delicious breasts once again "No...yours are a lot bigger babe!" she said as I looked down only to cover myself "I ran out of the room...without a shirt on" I said as Maya pulled her shirt back down "I'll go get it for you." she said leaving the bathroom as I stood there thinking about Mayas perfect and perky breasts.

Night came pretty quickly as Maya was on the bed eating chips as I finished my homework as I looked at her "Don't you have any homework for tomorrow Maya?" I said as she shook her head "I'll get to it when I get to it" she said as I put the final touches on the paper "You know Maya, you need to finish your homework so you can do the thing's that you want to do!" I said as Maya threw a chip at me "Like harass my girlfriend with chips?" she said as I got in bed with her "No...so you can do thing's you want to do like...go out...or...see your friends" I said as Maya threw another chip at me "I have no friends Maya! it's just me and my adorkable girlfriend that likes seeing my tits" she said as I laughed "Come on Maya! be serious for a minute!" I said snuggling up to her as she brought her free hand around my back and pulled me in "Maya...I want you to have friends and be happy...and I know were together and all but...that doesn't mean you can't go out and at least make an ef-" I began saying as Maya placed a finger to my lips "Riley...I love you...but i'm not friend material...I laugh at dirty jokes, I do thing's that would make your father blush, seriously...who would want me as their friend?" Maya asked as I shrugged "That's why you need to go out there Maya! to meet people out there! to find out who has your sense of humor...I just don't want my girlfriend to only have me as their friend" I said as Maya got under the covers "Kiddo listen, i'm not good at making friends and when I do...I have a hard time keeping them...it's a mirical I've kept you for so long, and i'm amazed at how much of my crap your willing to put up with" she said as I got under the covers with her as I began kissing her cheek "I wouldn't trade you for all the Lucas's in the world Maya" I said as I nuzzled myself in her arms "Me neither babe...me neither." she said as we both fell asleep happy and content.

(A/N) Welcome to the first episode of It came in a dream! if you couldn't tell this is based on girl meets world, yet it has new people in place of Riley's parents and other surprises in store! plus i'm making this a small length to see how popular it's gonna be with you all so let me know what I can do to change or if you want another name or whatever! plus remember to fav and follow for more of this and Korra the avatar! until then though I'll see ya!


End file.
